


Short drabble

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Hanzo gets eaten out by Jesse. That's it.





	Short drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a different fic and needed a break so...have this. Probably riddled with mistakes but eh. If i messed up any terms please let me know.

Hanzo moaned as Jesse flicked his tongue against his length, his hole twitching around the fingers Jesse was currently spreading him. Hanzo gripped the headboard, grinding against Jesse's face. He pulls his hands back, trying desperately to pull them from their binds and dig his fingers against Jesse's scalp. Push him harder against his folds and push his fingers alongside Jesse's.  
But he couldn't, his hands bound expertly. He cried out as Jesse started stabbing his fingers in and slowly drag them out. Hanzo clenched against them and rested his forehead against the headboard. He panted hard as the constant stimulation to his clit started to become almost painful. He gasped and started to curl in on himself as Jesse sucked at him and dragged his teeth lightly against the tip. His hips started aggressively pushing down on Jesse, his hole leaking fluid and eventually sliding all the way down to Jesse's wrist. He closes his eyes and loses himself to Jesse. 

Fingers pushing against his walls, deep inside him, massaging all of his sensitive spots before pulling out, leaving him thrust back to push them deeper again. Jesse's tongue and mouth, sucking his length, nibbling at it occasionally, his tongue flicking against it, never letting him escape the onslaught of pleasure currently pulsating through his whole body. He was so lost he didn't notice at first. Jesse's fingers never leaving his body, instead staying where they were and pressing against his walls, assaulting his sweet spot until Hanzo threw his head back. He let out a choked off moan, his hips spasming wildly as he tried to fuck himself against Jesse fingers and face. Jesse didn't let himself move from Hanzo's pleasure points. 

Hanzo let out a guttural noise as more fluid leaked. His walls clenched against Jesse's fingers tight enough they couldn't move, trapping them. His knuckles were white from how tightly he gripped the headboard. He came down from his high panting, Jesse pulling his fingers out and moving down so his tongue could lick against his hole. Hanzo sighed as the pressure on his clit was let up, causing his body to finally relax, slumping against the headboard, thighs still tense as to not crush Jesse. Hanzo let out a small moan of disapproval when Jesse's soft tongue left his hole. He let his legs as Jesse scooted out from below him, hearing him pop his neck from laying in the same position for so long. 

He smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist, lips trailing up his back, leaving small kisses until they reached his neck. Hanzo turned his head to the side, seeing Jesse's happy face next to his. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jesse's, sighing into it and knowing the night was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> They totally had sex after that.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)  
> [Consider Leaving a Donation](https://ko-fi.com/E1E0CG71#)


End file.
